1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to article handling, and is more particularly concerned with a method and apparatus for aligning an edge of articles and placing one or more tabs on the aligned edge.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It has long been known to utilize adhesive tabs or the like to close the loose edges of a paper, brochure or the like to send the article through the mail. The sealing of the loose edge is desirable both to provide some confidentiality to the mail, and to allow easier feeding of the article without separating the article during machine feeding. While such tabs have long been utilized, with the more recent attempts at virtually full automation of the post office it has become more important to apply tabs quickly and efficiently so the articles can be handled by the automated equipment.
One of the difficulties in applying tabs in the past has been in appropriate alignment of the article before dispensing the tabs onto the article. An article coming from one piece of machinery may require rotating 90.degree. to be aligned properly to receive tabs. Such rotation, with precise alignment, has been difficult to achieve, especially at a reasonable rate of speed. After the article has been rotated, an edge must be carefully aligned, then the article fed into the tabbing apparatus. The prior art has not provided apparatus to be both efficient and fast in applying these tabs.